<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【勋奎】模范老公 by healerqi_only_one</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572005">【勋奎】模范老公</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one'>healerqi_only_one</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>老婆文学 真香！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【勋奎】模范老公</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哥...哥！” 金珉奎被李知勋扯着袖子往厕所里面走的时候被拽了个踉跄，李知勋不知道为什么走路带着气，也不牵他的手。</p><p>这样好生分。金珉奎扁着嘴想。</p><p>李知勋把金珉奎推进厕所最里层的隔间的时候，劲儿使得大了金珉奎又没来得及注意头顶，差点磕到门框。李知勋扣上门锁的瞬间就把金珉奎按在门板上，不怎么结实的材质发出好响一声。</p><p>隔壁的冲水声听的金珉奎心惊胆战，两个男的拉拉扯扯进了厕所同一个个隔间，那不就是要做那档子事吗，也不知道那人刚刚有没有看到他们，也不知道会不会是熟人从声音上就能听出来是他俩，他刚刚好像没有直接叫李知勋的名字吧，李知勋更是不知道哪里来的无名火气一路上也不肯跟他搭话。</p><p>金珉奎东想西想的担心了406种被人发现的可能性，怕万一传了出去对李知勋名声不好，他一向不许自己对外提他们两个在一起的事情，公开场合也不许凑得离他太近。明明是正当的球赛训练，难免磕磕碰碰有所碰撞，金珉奎千小心万小心着避免在场上跟李知勋有什么身体接触，生怕他回了家跟自己置气。</p><p>今天到底是怎么了？</p><p>金珉奎被推在门板上的时候觉得有些痛，撞上昨天搬器械砸到的淤青处了，细细密密的疼痛正沿着脊背散开来，李知勋扯着金珉奎的衣领迫他弯腰，猛兽一般地强行进行着唾液交换。身高从来都不是问题，李知勋就算是抬头看人都不会失了气场。</p><p>舌头毫无章法地横冲直撞，像在发泄无处可去的怨气，李知勋腾出手来一手勾着金珉奎后颈不让他躲，一手摸向牛仔裤的拉链。嘴巴可能说谎，身体永远诚实，金珉奎太喜欢李知勋了，李知勋也知道金珉奎多喜欢自己，喜欢到就算被他气急败坏地一通亲吻，咬到嘴角发红，下面也会诚实为他扬起旗帜。</p><p>但李知勋嘴上从不肯承认，</p><p>“真骚。” 李知勋终于放过金珉奎的嘴唇，被他亲吻的水淋淋汁水泛滥的样子，被他故意用上尖牙啃咬的红肿的样子，像是被自己蛮横掠夺后的玫瑰庄园，野玫瑰的刺都给拔掉后恶意地采撷。李知勋大力在金珉奎内裤的鼓包上揉了一下，随即放出已经因为他的触碰而忍不住立起来的阴茎，就算还没怎么触碰，前段已经颤巍巍地吐出些水来，灰色的内裤上濡湿的格外显眼。</p><p>“珉奎也太急了吧嗯？这么想我操你？”李知勋说归说，还是跪了下来把金珉奎已经翘起来的前端含了进去。</p><p>没办法，气归气，李知勋还是会疼人的，原本不过是看珉奎和别人走的太近了，今天又穿了那件让他恼火的领口大开的T恤，一低头就全部被那人看光光了...他也不是欲望来了就不管不顾地，非要在这个地方操亲亲老婆，就算非得在这办了老婆，也得让老婆先爽到才是模范老公的做派。再说了，再大的矛盾，靠在老婆胸上把老婆嘴巴嘬得肿肿的听老婆委委屈屈哼唧几声，再娇滴滴喊几句老公，还解决不了吗？</p><p>但李知勋从来不叫老婆。刚恋爱那会儿上床的时候揉胸，金珉奎自言自语地问道“喜欢老婆的胸吗？”李知勋都不搭话，后来金珉奎看隔壁全权二人整天没羞没臊的老婆长老婆短的，下了课回家就开始生闷气，李知勋问起来才说“哥你怎么从来不叫我老婆。”</p><p>李知勋脖子一梗，“我是不会叫别人老婆的。” </p><p>金珉奎也闹过，跟李知勋冷战，半夜煮拉面的时候就刚刚好只煮自己这一份儿，李知勋捧着叉子眼巴巴地在旁边瞅着他吃。有一回只剩最后一包安城汤面了，刚做完一次金珉奎又饿又累的，最后又因为李知勋不肯叫老婆吵了几句，于是就自己裹了浴巾下床煮面，等李知勋瘫在床上玩手机玩到闻着味儿赶来的时候，金珉奎刚好吸溜完最后一根面——只剩汤了。</p><p>“哎哎，别倒啊珉奎！我也饿了...” 李知勋拦住金珉奎不让他把剩的拉面汤倒掉。</p><p>“没有了，别想了。”金珉奎还气着，正眼都不给他哥一个。</p><p>李知勋也不恼，转身在冰箱里翻出一盒速食饭，倒在拉面汤里送进微波炉又叮了一分半。</p><p>“你也不嫌弃我...” 金珉奎觉得惊讶。</p><p>“我怎么会嫌弃你？” 李知勋也饿了，毕竟刚刚进行完体力劳动，吃的狼吞虎咽的。</p><p> </p><p>现下列表里唯一没打勾的就剩“娇滴滴喊几句老公”这个选项了。</p><p>金珉奎平日里最能撒娇，偶尔惹毛李知勋也能三两句就抚平他哥的气性，他的原则从来都是嘴上吃点儿亏又怎么了，又不会掉块儿肉，再说了跟自己老公的事那能叫吃亏吗？</p><p>李知勋含了一会儿，照理往常这时候金珉奎早就呻吟出声，大腿漂亮的肌肉开始颤抖，嚷着让他不要舔了快进来，就算今天是在外面，但也太克制了些？李知勋抬头去看金珉奎的神色，发现人不光没有爽到，眼睛里还蓄了泪，好像再多说一句就能开闸放洪水了。</p><p>“怎...怎么了？”李知勋有点慌了，话都说不利索，金珉奎的眼泪向来都是只留在床上的生理性泪水，平时就是永远追着太阳转的小葵花，珍贵的金豆子都要攒着掉。当初李知勋表白成功把人追到手的时候，真是觉得自己捡到宝了，五官别提多漂亮了，汗水淌过锁骨中间的小窝的时候性感极了，又做得一手好菜，闹了别扭也好哄得很，给个台阶就肯下。</p><p>不问还好，一问这委屈就忍不住了，眼泪像是漂亮的珍珠滴答滴答滚落下来。李知勋也没再追问，只垫着脚又亲了一下金珉奎的下唇，分离的时候因为原本未干的津液发出“啾”的一声。</p><p>被亲了嘴巴结果眼泪掉的更狠了，眼泪鼻涕糊成一团，抽抽嗒嗒地要用袖子去蹭，被李知勋拦住了，“别弄脏你衣服，我来吧。”李知勋拽了一小块袖子去给金珉奎抹眼泪，抹完眼泪再擦鼻涕。</p><p>“脏死了！” 金珉奎被擦干净眼泪之后反倒嫌弃了起来。</p><p>“那珉奎现在可以告诉我，为什么哭了吗？如果是哥弄疼你了，哥给珉奎道歉好不好？”</p><p>金珉奎望着他，眼底的情欲还未完全褪去，和对面前的人的喜爱，还有层层叠叠的委屈混杂在一起，纠结在眼泪升腾起的水雾中，“......知勋哥......都不叫我老婆......”</p><p>小小声地又补了一句，“权顺荣喊全圆佑老婆喊得可顺口了！”</p><p>“我...我羡慕...”</p><p>“我都喊哥哥老公了...哥哥却从来不肯这么叫我...“</p><p>这事儿他俩吵过不止一次，几乎每次都以李知勋主动燎火最后滚到床上去为结局，这样看来却是从来没有真正解决过这个问题。</p><p>为什么不肯叫老婆？</p><p>李知勋也在想。</p><p>一开始其实就只是自己在害羞而已，刚刚谈上恋爱确定下关系，不光是从他嘴里叫出“老婆”来还是床以外的地方听珉奎直愣愣的喊“老公”，都让他有点脸热。</p><p>我何德何能啊就拥有一个这么漂亮哪里哪里都好的老婆呢。所以叫不出口。</p><p>后来恋爱谈久了有那么点儿老夫老夫的意思了，再改成这种亲昵的称呼他也改不出口，所以就一直拖着，好在后来金珉奎不再纠结这事，也不再因为称呼的事情跟他闹脾气。但李知勋没想到的是原来这事还一直像个疙瘩一样留在金珉奎心里。</p><p>空气突然陷入了尴尬的静默中，李知勋还衣冠整齐，金珉奎确实上面下面都湿的一塌糊涂，眼泪擦不干的流，下面还翘着硬邦邦的东西在那晾着。</p><p>金珉奎刚想说“算了”，就像以往一样让李知勋把这个问题混过去，他哥却又踮起脚，趴到他耳边，“对不起，”</p><p>李知勋耳朵都红了，反倒像是他被这样那样，“......老婆别哭了。”</p><p>金珉奎偏着头，试图看清李知勋的表情，却只看到他哥红的像下锅煮了一样的虾子的耳朵，愣了一下，突然哇地一声哭了出来。</p><p>李知勋急了，来不及扯自己衣服给金珉奎擦眼泪，刚想用手指，又想到手指可能沾了金珉奎自己前端流出的液体，怕爱干净的老婆更委屈了，赶紧换成手背，接住噼里啪啦掉落的金豆豆。</p><p>“老婆...怎么叫了老婆还哭得更厉害了...”</p><p>“老婆不要哭了...都是我的错...“ 金珉奎一边哭一边笑的，给李知勋弄懵了，只好一边给他擦眼泪一边低声的哄。</p><p>“因为...因为太开心了嘛...呜呜呜...呜呜呜...“好不容易眼泪止住了，金珉奎就只扁着嘴委屈巴巴地看着李知勋，“再叫一声我听听...”</p><p>“老婆！”</p><p>“老婆老婆老婆！”</p><p>李知勋低头瞅了一眼还精神着的小珉奎，“那老婆...还做吗？”</p><p>“...做。”</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>